1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latching-ejector devices of the type used with electrical connector plug and receptacle housings for locking the connector housings together in mating relationship and for ejecting them apart.
2. The Prior Art
For many electrical interconnection applications, an electrical connector is needed having the capability of self latching the plug and receptacle components of the connector together in mating relationship when a mated connector is appropriate, and the versatility for self-ejecting the housings apart when unmating of the electrical contacts therein is desired. Conversely, in many interconnection applications, particularly those which are substantially permanent in nature or those in which connector cost is a critical concern, a connector having the above capability is not needed and use thereof would constitute a costly engineering over-design.
Accordingly, the electrical industry has been in need of an electrical connector which selectively can, but need not, have latching-ejector capability depending on the requirements of the customer and the needs of a particular application. Achievement of a suitable interconnection device has been illusive because of added demands placed upon any proposed connector embodiment. The connector must have the above described versatility yet be relatively inexpensive to produce. Also, the total outside dimensions of a connector in many applications must be kept to a minimum, and the connector must be capable of manual assembly and operation.
Heretofore, no connector assembly had been attained which could optionally offer the above set forth latching-ejector capability and still comply with the size, cost, and performance constraints. U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,081 discloses one approach to the problem and accordingly teaches an electrical connector having latching-ejector means permanently provided at opposite ends of the connector receptacle housing. The latching-ejection function is served by two rocker members rotatably and permanently mounted on respective shafts manufactured within the connector receptacle. While this approach works well and has been well received by the industry, certain problems attendent upon its use prevent it from representing an ideal solution to the needs of the industry. As previously mentioned, some applications do not require latching-ejection capability in the connector, and use of a connector permanently providing this feature can be unnecessarily costly. Also, providing a connector with permanent latching-ejection means considerably complicates the manufacture thereof which adds further to the cost of the resulting connector.